Zero the digimon tamer
by DarkLunar1312
Summary: As the title says it is what it is. My oc is the digimon and only Yagari knows this. There will be mention of other animes/mangas in this story, but as minor characters. Zero will not love Yuuki because he sees her as a sister. I do not own anything just this idea and my oc Black. If the story sounds silimar to something you all read under Vampire Knight please inform me.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Road

Zero- A 14yr old teen with silver hair and amethyst color eyes. He has a cold mask his whole life letting people see it beside his brother, Yagari, and Blackmon sees his true self. He says he hates vampires but he is a Level D, the lowest level and ex-human. He has a tattoo on the left side of his neck to keep him from attacking a human. He doesn't need Yuuki to tame his bloodlust, she does a bad job at it in the anime, so Zero doesn't need her. Also, Yuuki didn't have her blood sucked form Zero in the beginning of the anime. Zero can now consume his blood tablets, but the tattoo is just extra protection for those around him. In this story Zero is a tamer since he was 5, like T.K. He has a digimon named Blackmon, an oc of mine, they go to the digital world often. Yagari has a digimon to so he supervises Zero whenever he was there until he is 7. When people question were they are Yagari covers for Zero saying he showing him some hunter places. The Association doesn't question this because Yagari completes his missions, but think why it takes them so long. When Zero turned he was 8, then Cross adopted him. Blackmon visit Zero secretly during his stay with Cross. Blackmon puts an illusion on so people think she is a human. Yaragi and Zero take out the rouge digimon in their town just like they do with vampires, but no one knows about it.

Blackmon- A wizard/weapon digimon. Her appearance is wavy golden with silver highlights in her hair that ends to her mid back, pale green eyes, wears a blue and black outfit(Ceil's from black butler minus the eye patch, cane, hat, and ring), black fingerless gloves, and combat boots. She usually wears a cloak that covers her whole body while fighting and in the digital world. One of her abilities, that she can pinpoint the digital portal and travel through dimensions/plains. Blackmon can fight with magic, weapons, and hand-to-hand combat. Currently in her In-training, but is strong enough to take down a Mega. She doesn't need to go into her other forms because Zero thinks it is over kill. She is the height of a 7 yr old girl.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Digimon, or Inuyasha. They belong to their respectful owners. I do not own anything besides Black. Please don't sue! I hope you enjoy this**!

It is a gloomy on February the firs,t at Cross Academy for Zero. He woke up in his victorian styled room that you could get in England 1800's. He stared at the ceiling for about ten minutes until Yuuki the banshee came around.

'Geez, why does she keep shrieking that I need to get to class instead of sleeping in? She sleeps in class when I have the chance to go there, but at least I pass.'

I covered my mouth with my hand to yawn.

'Man I spent too much time taking out that rouge/bad digimon and killing a few Level D's. I better say something to Yuuki so she could shut up, man I feel bad for those guys still sleeping in, being awaken by Yuuki is the worst. Is there a rule for girls/guys to**not** go into the opposite gender's dorm? Being a perfect just defies those rules. I wonder if Yuuki abused that privilege to see Kaname?'

"Alright, alright I'll get up," I yelled at Yuuki from the other side of the door.

That was a good enough answer for her since she didn't bang on my door and screamed for me. I putted on my uniform and went out the door were Yuuki is waiting for me.

As I took my first step after I closed the door, I was assaulted verbally by princess. She nagged on and on about sleeping in, as we got to our homeroom. Thank God I only have her in math, at the end of the day, and homeroom.

Time Skip End Of The Day

My classes has just ended and I have to face the biggest challenge in Cross Academy, as princess what say, fan boys/girls from jumping on the night class students. A nice change from your own fan boys/girls are after you, I am in a movie and a magazine model. My two separate fan clubs know I am Zero I am so screwed. They could hold a meeting together and come after me. That would be a pain since everyone in Cross Academy thinks I have no social life, they might question were I go, the vampires because they think I am always in town. Looks like the moon dorms are opening.

Third POV

The large doors opened revealing beautiful teens from the age of 13-18. The beasts in disguise, not that the majority of the day class know, coming out with smiles and frowns to the crowed of day class students, going crazy as the dorm president Kaname Kuran and friends appeared.

Zero POV

I placed my irritated mask on as the vampires come out, which isn't that hard from the memories of being chased by my fans. How they caught up to me I never know but I have a suspicion that Blackmon did that. Blackmon loves to tease me,*shudder* probably got a lot of pictures of me without a shirt on when my fan girls/boys came. I glared at my half of the crowd, they instantly got in line. On princess's side she was having trouble controlling them, as usual. The girls and boys push around her successfully talking to their idols. I walked casually toward Yuuki, but she fell down.*Sigh* Same thing over and over again. Yuuki falls, Kaname comes to her aid, girls glare at her, I glare at Kaname, and Kaname smirks at me teasingly. I swear that guy is bisexual or something. Trying to get close to Yuuki, even though she is his sister, and teasing me. I'm not dumb like that, I know that Yuuki likes me and Kaname but I only like her as a sister. Looks like I'm at my destination beside Yuuki glaring at Kaname.

"Kuran," I said with a irritated voice.

"Yes Mr. Perfect? How may I help you? I already helped Yuuki without you helping her," Kaname said to Zero with a slight smirk. '*chuckles inside head*Zero is so fun to tease,' Kaname thought.

"*grunts* You need to get to class Kuran," Zero replied.

Kaname walks away with a smirk and a slight wave with his posy.

Time Skip The Next Day Around Sunset

Same thing happened yesterday, but I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I look out to see someone is hurt by the gate. I can't see far, well I can but I choice not to, I smell the blood in the air. The figure looks like a small girl about seven. I smirked inside my head as I realize who it is, that figure is Blackmon or just Black. She walks with a small limp and I see some vampires' eyes turn red slightly. She comes up to the crowd of fan girls/boys, night class, and perfects.

Black started to speak in her innocent child like voice," *tears are stat coming out of her eyes*Have any one seen my daddy? He is big and tall. With really long white hair. Like that guy's hair*Black points to me*. He said to go to a building with the police inside but I am lost. Can anyone help me find him?*starts to shake at the end uncontrollable*"

Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at Black for awhile. I sighed, knowing she wants something for me.

I put on my kindest smile that I could muster at the moment and said," I will help you find your father little girl. Just tell me what happened to lose him on our walk to the police station."

Everyone and I mean everyone had a o.O face since they never saw me smile before.

Black shakes her head up and down," Yes, yes! Thank you mister."

She takes my hand and we walked to the gate until Yuuki ran up to me with Kaname and co. coming up from behind.

" Zero! You can't just abandon your duty like that! You have to tell Chairman Cross," Yuuki yelled.

" Yuuki, this child's father is out there worrying if she was kidnapped or not! You go tell the Chairman were I'm going," I turned around walking out of the gate wit h Black holding my hand.

" So what do you need Black," I spoke to her when were at a safe distance so no vampire can hear us.

" Well," Black began," Fluffy is getting married to Kagura, I got the notice today. Your being stalked by a pureblood vampire, your photo shoot will be in three days, and your fans somehow found your true name for both of your jobs. They are having a meeting right this second about joining forces, don't worry they don't know where you reside in. I will give you a massage, make you dinner, and dessert after we defeat Goblinmon."

I groaned aloud from what Black said, massaging my temples as I think my problems on this day went from bad to worse. I ran to the nearest digisignal on my digivice. I defeated Goblinmon in a flash and Black took me to her summer house(mansion) to get a bite to eat and relax. Completely forgetting I still have to go to the dorm as I got some shut eye. I woke up to sneak into my dorm wit h Blackmon's help. It was five twenty-six when I got back to my room. The vampires go back to their dorm at six o'clock so I escaped questioning from them. The only thing I have to worry about is the reason why I wasn't here, doing my patrols around school.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I hear Black say," I will visit you on Valentines Zero bringing chocolate, also bringing chocolate from your fans into your room.

Kaname POV

I look out the window around five twenty. It is the last period of the day and I stared at the wild white lilies in the clearing by the forest on campus. I start to think,' Whenever I see some lilies I think of the horse, White Lily, that my Zero named. I can never go near her when Zero sleeps next to her. Maybe she has an ability to sense that I am a vampire? That might be why she glares at me when I try to get close to Zero or watching him. Sigh, Zero. *insert Oran High School Host Club rose petals* A in human beauty, silver hair and amethyst color eyes. He never seems to smile or relax but today I saw him smile. I never knew he would smile so carelessly to a little girl. I envy her since she got Zero's smile directed to her, I want him to smile like that to me. She did lose her father in the crowd of humans and got lost, but my parents died and Yuuki is now a human. Does Zero care about me? No, he probably knows so he thinks I can handle the loss, or he doesn't know.'

Ring! The bell snaps me out of my thoughts about my love. I took a sniff in the air, smelling lavender and lilies outside that is fresh, Zero's scent. Returned about an hour ago from hunting Level E vampires, to bad I missed him. I beat myself up for not noticing him. Too bad Zero doesn't love me, I will put chocolate in his room when no one is there. It will be in the day before I have to go to class.

Zero POV Time Skip To Eve Of Valentines Night

I am in the Chairman Cross's kitchen making chocolate for my friends Blackmon, Devon, Kim, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Yagari. I make a chocolate wing for Blackmon, wolf head for Devon, fox head for Kim, a fan for Kagura, moon for Sesshomaru, and a gun for Yagari. I have some extra chocolate left so I make some small hearts so I can give one to Yuuki and Cross. The rest I will either give out to some random people or eat them.

**A/N: I may have made Yuuki and Kaname OOC but the reason is that I really dislike Yuuki and I wanted Kaname to be weird because I dislike his almost emotionless face. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zero's New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Digimon, Inuyasha, or any other anime/manga characters. They all are owned by their respectful owners. **

I finished up making the chocolates and wrapping them up in blue paper wrapping paper with a silver bow. I went back to the dorm because tomorrow I will have a major headache that all of the night class fan girls/boys will give chocolate to the night class. I am so going to so kill the guy who invented Valentines and White day. He will suffer in the deepest pits of the digital world where I will sentence him to be deleted by a In-Training.

Best get some sleep for now, maybe take some sleeping pills so I can sleep through the whole day.

**Dream **

I walk through a field of red roses wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans. I hear twigs and branches being broken to the west. I turn around and sees a herd of figures coming toward me, the only thing I can do is run for my in the opposite direction of the herd. I turn my head a bit after running about seven miles. I found out the figures are my fans from being a magazine model and in a few movies. My stage name for being a model is Silver Whisper and my movie name Teal Sky(random things that pop into my mind). They seem determined to get me and this dream feels to real to be a dream. 

'Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone,' I chanted in my mind.

The fan girls/boys have a hurt expression on their faces until they disappeared and the scene changed. I am in Cross Academy now with all the male day class students without faces. The creepy thing from that the girl day class students have a insane smile on their face(like Gin in Bleach). They all start coming around me like wolfs eying a piece of meat(I do not own this sentence it is from ½ Prince). The thing is I have my back toward the moon dorm's doors. The doors swung open revealing the vampires, with their eyes blood red staring at the day class students. Mind you I'm in between these to deadly groups so its like you're going to get murdered, you're on a battlefield with enemies surrounding you with their guns raised, that is how screwed I am.

**Dream Ends**

These weird dreams happen on Valentines and they disturb me a lot. It is like encountering a vampire that is going to lose it and you are bleeding a bit. I look at the clock on the nightstand by my bed and it says 7:21. Yuuki will be coming in a bit, best get dressed. I'll take a shower first, I still smell like chocolate from last night.

Don't want anyone to think I have emotions here, that didn't last long because Blackmon came, and people still look at me like I am insane. It was pretty funny at first, then Kaname started eying me whenever he sees me and for his friends not to see this they are blind. They catch me tying my shoes two yards away, but they can't see that their friend is checking me out from two feet. I wonder why no one sees him doing this. I wonder why I never say him doing this to me before Blackmon told me, he probably used some sort of unknown power of his on all of Cross Academy. Do you think he was doing this throughout the school year? He might have since I never seen Kaname do that, I will now start calling him Kuran in my mind now.

I took my towel and started drying my hair(I know that Zero doesn't have a bathroom in his room, but he is a perfect at school) and putted on the uniform. I look at the clock and it says 7:35, man Yuuki will probably start screaming about… now.

"Zero get your butt out here now! We are going to be late for class," Yuuki said as she pounded on my door.

'Poor door, getting all abused by the banshee,' I thought.

I got out of my room and Yuuki started pounding her fist on my chest. She noticed this and blushed. We got to homeroom in silence, but when we opened the door everyone was chattering. I heard the girls telling their friends that they will give their chocolate to Kain, Adol, and Kuran. The guys were complaining/sulking that the girls won't give them chocolate and some guys planning to give theirs to some night class girl.

Yuuki is talking to Yuri that she will give her chocolate to Kuran and was shocked that Yuri wasn't giving anyone chocolate. I took my seat behind them leaking out a depressing aura out. Why? Well I remembered that my fans found out my true name and will give me chocolate today delivered by Black. Also I have a photo shoot in a week and my fans will be stationed outside at the end of it.

Yuuki turned to me after whispering something to Yuri," What Zero? You depressed that you won't get any chocolate from anyone? It's your fault you are to mean."

I said," Tsk. No I don't. Your too nice to the day students at the moon dorm and that is why they walk all over you."

I ignore her petty comments about me.*sigh* I want this day to end right now.

Kaname POV

It is an hour before we have to go out to collect our chocolate from the day class students and class. I got out of the dorm and started walking toward the boy's sun dorm. I jumped up to Zero's window and laid my chocolate, a red box with a black bow, by his nightstand right next to his clock. I looked around his room the last time before I left out the window to my room. I started doing paperwork and I had a sudden thought,' I should got through his things tomorrow during the day.'

Zero POV

I just got out of class and headed to the moon dorms were the girls and boys started lining up. I fingered the box of extra chocolates, I already gave Yuuki and Cross a piece. I plan to give it to Black, since she is coming during the time the night class is going to class to give me chocolate in front of all the students there. For helping her find her dad, Sesshomaru, I will give her the box.

The girls got lined up in their respectful lines awaiting the night class to come out before crowding them. I see Yuuki finally having no trouble to keep the night class and day class in check. I take that back, she tripped and her chocolate fell out of her pocket so I got it and throwed it to Kuran.

"Kuran, you dropped something," I said to him and throwed it to him.

"Thank you Mr. Perfect," Kuran said with a small real smile. That creped me out the most.

Then I heard a voice to the right, Black's voice.

"Zero over here," Black shouted as she ran toward me.

"Here,* handing me a box of chocolate* Thank you for helping me to find my daddy.*gives a cute smile* Happy Valentines," Black said.

"* ruffles her hair* Thank you Sophie(Black's fake name) for giving me this. Here*gives her chocolate* those are all yours," I said.

Sophie opens up the box and Kuran passes and stoles a piece of chocolate when opened. He keeps walking towards the school with the rest of the night class. Sesshomaru appears in front of me wearing a business suit.

Kaname POV

I got so mad that the girl got something from Zero. Chocolate, on Valentines day, so I only took a piece! I popped it in my mouth quickly, as fast as I snatched one, and the chocolate melted in my mouth.'~Ah so good. Zero makes such good chocolate. I know from his scent all around it, not like the ones you get at the store.'

Zero POV

" Thank you for finding my daughter* takes Sophie's hand and walks away*," Sesshomaru said.

I went to my room after patrolling the area and found three stacks of chocolate in there. Black pops out of the first stack and hands me her real chocolate and I gave her all the ones I made. She also gave me some more blood tablets and putted it by Kuran's chocolate on the nightstand, I smelled his scent reeked all over the chocolate.

Black said," Look at all this chocolate Zero! It will take you at least three weeks for you to eat them all. Have fun with the chocolate overdose."

"Oh haha Black," I stated dryly," Thanks for the new tablets though*gives a smile*"

We sit on my bed talking about random things from digimon to demons. Then she got up and ripped a portal saying," I really liked to chat longer but someone is coming*I give a shock expression and she wipes out a camera taking the picture* I put this in the magazine*waves camera*bye bye Zero."

Yuuki knocks on door," Zero Cross needs us now."

I sighed and I got up, carefully hiding the stack of chocolate when I opened my door to get out.

**A/N: I made Kaname take chocolate from a little kid! For those who didn't know, his friends didn't see him in the act of stealing chocolate or eating it for a matter. Purebloods are faster and stronger than the noble vampires; also the noble vampires' eyes couldn't see how fast Kaname was. I think this is a good stopping point for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'till next time.**


	3. The Black Out!

Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:

www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net

Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.

Thanks.


End file.
